doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justice Infinity
Archived Discussions: 2012 Beyond Reality Hey justice, I was wondering if Beyond Reality was notable and worthy enough for a article on here. Jackthemaster101 (talk) 01:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see why not since it was a runner up after all. You can also feel free to create an article about yourself as well if you want. There's also a red link for Beyond Reality in the Cacowards article. Justice ∞ (talk) 02:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) TNT MAP31 issues Hello, Justice Infinity! How are you, man? I have a small doubt concerning file Zandronum and TNT: Evilution: I play Doom via port Zandronum version 1.0 r-120819-2011 under Windows 7, and have all 4 "pillar" series WADs (DOOM, DOOM2, PLUTONIA and TNT). Regarding the yellow key bug in MAP31: Pharaoh, I downloaded the PWAD directly from TeamTNT website and now in my "WADs" folder I have both the original and fixed files (under names "TNT" and "TNT31FIX" respectively). But everytime I run Zandronum, the TNT wad shown in the program's list is the UNFIXED (named "TNT")version, and I'd like to know how to force the program to run the FIXED (named "TNT31FIX") version - I mean, by clicking directly on the Zandronum executable, not clicking on the WAD file or dragging it into the Zandronum list. Is there any trick, parameter line or anything similar to end this problem? The Vile (talk) 16:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC) hello, i know how to fix the problem: patch your TNT wad by using the patch here: http://www.mediafire.com/?wqwhmjynwzn also if you have an outdated plutonia wad, you can use this tool too to patch plutonia. it fixes deathmatch starts as fair as i know. hope it helped! and note that once you use patch, you will not need to use TNT31FIX.wad anymore because the bug fix is now fixed. :) 14:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Some time ago, I used that patch, and unfortunately it only fixes the yellow keycard problem; it does nothing about the node error which is also present (see the Pharaoh talk page), so even after applying it it's still not possible to get 100% kills without cheating. It's far better to use the PWAD, which is a complete bug fix unlike the patch. — RobertATfm (talk) 18:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate categories bug Hey, I was just passing through and noticed you left a message with a user about duplicate categories, so I thought I'd let you know that it's a known Wikia bug which they're still trying to fix, rather than something that users are doing deliberately. I was confused about it myself, especially when I saw that one of my own edits had duplicated all the categories. Wikia staff may appreciate you reporting it to them whenever you spot it - at the moment I'm apparently the only person reporting it. -452 04:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :I can look at most of the recent edits and they don't seem to add duplicate categories. Maybe it's a bug, but I don't see how that is when people choose to do it. I personally find adding duplicate categories annoying because they are not needed. Justice ∞ (talk) 20:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, it doesn't happen all the time, which is probably why Wikia is having a hard time tracking down the problem. They also rely on users to report the problem, and most people don't report this bug because they mistakenly think that people are doing it deliberately (I did, until it happened to me). ::Those people are not "choosing" to do it, it's a bug, and as I mentioned, it has happened to me: I noticed that an article had duplicate categories, and so looked at the history and found it was one of my own edits which had duplicated all the categories in that article. I didn't "choose" to do it, for some reason categories are becoming duplicated through no fault of the editors. ::Yes, it's annoying, most bugs are. Since you find it annoying, does that mean you'll be reporting it to Wikia when it happens so they can work on fixing it? -452 03:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, haven't you found it odd that so many different users have duplicated all the categories in various articles? -452 03:33, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::To make it easier to for you to report the past instances of automatic category duplication to Wikia, here is a list of edits where the categories have been duplicated: :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Hell_to_Pay?diff=prev&oldid=81932 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/E2M8:_Tower_of_Babel_(Doom)?diff=prev&oldid=81813 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Perdition%27s_Gate?diff=prev&oldid=81918 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Heretic_music?diff=prev&oldid=81789 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/E2M8:_Tower_of_Babel_(Doom)?diff=prev&oldid=81813 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Columbine_High_School_massacre?diff=prev&oldid=81763 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_3?diff=prev&oldid=81760 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%86ons_of_Death?diff=prev&oldid=81675 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/ZDaemon?diff=prev&oldid=81652 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_in_popular_culture?diff=prev&oldid=81086 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/MAP59:_Club_Doom_(PlayStation_Doom)?diff=prev&oldid=77539 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/H2H_Christmas?diff=prev&oldid=80557 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_3_BFG_Edition?diff=prev&oldid=80431 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_Wiki?diff=prev&oldid=79704 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Doom?diff=prev&oldid=79917 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Brad_Carney_(Carnevil)?diff=prev&oldid=77972 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Levels_for_Doom_II?diff=prev&oldid=79095 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_the_Way_id_Did?diff=prev&oldid=78992 ::There are probably many others, and it will continue to happen intermittently until Wikia can work out why it's happening, and fix the problem. -452 04:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Prince?diff=prev&oldid=81303 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Station_Omega?diff=prev&oldid=79635 :*http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/ACS_mini_game?diff=prev&oldid=77337 ::Three more. :) -452 04:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Gothic DM Popularity If you don't have proof of GhoticDM popularity in Brazil, visit www.forum.roxclan.net and see all comments about Ghotic. Also you can visit zdaemon for a week and you can see GhoticDM played EVERYDAY. :Well I checked out the forum you described and only see recent results from this year, plus it seems to be more of an opinion than actual fact. Saying that Gothic DM is still played to this day could be said for other classic wads such as: Alien Vendetta, Hell Revealed, etc. to list a few. It would appreciated if you didn't remove the idgames, since that would be considered vandalism. Justice ∞ (talk) 22:31, March 18, 2013 (UTC) i found hereto talk you.id link was accidentally removed by me, sorry for page. You decide on restoring my contribution or not, but its relevant part of gothicdm history. connection bug send2 copy,sorry.ah,av and hellrevealed are coop,not everyday played duel.ghotic is the new brit of zdaenon;] :I'm not going to bother restoring the "popularity in Brazil" section, because there's no solid evidence of this and the only thing I could find was a recent forum thread. If you have to go on a Zdaemon server just like you said to see if it's the most played deathmatch wad in Brazil further proves that there's no reason to bother talking about it here. Of course you can feel free to create a wiki dedicated to GothicDM and discuss it on that wiki if you wish. Well my mind's made up on that decision, I listed a couple of classic wads as an example to prove how irrelevant it is to talk about the fact GothicDM is still played today, when the same could be said about other wads plus those other wad articles don't talk about the popularity in a certain country since that, just like I said is irrelevant. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:39, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ghoticDM is a duel wad played everyday at zdaemon in Brazil, not a cooperative single player wad that is played `all years`. The fact is that GhoticDM until 2012 was NOT a popular wad, and with ROX Clan influence it becomes popular.This is a big part of GhoticDM history, a rare wad becoming popular.Today Ghotic is the most popular duel wad like brit10 exec or zddl.But dont matter, its sad GhoticDM cant be described here, because wikipedia ever complicate with the contribution of users, full of noob rules, and because of this nobody come to write here. I losed my time, and i will create a GhoticDM wiki much better than this small page, GhoticDM dont merit a page like this.If you dont like ZDaemoN or GhoticDM and is a zandronum cooperative user, this is not my problem. :The problem as I have stated in my previous message is the lack of evidence because all I see is a recent thread on the ROX clan forums. You can go right ahead and create a wiki dedicated to GothicDM. It's not because I don't like ZDaemon or GhoticDM. it's just the obvious lack of evidence. I choose to protect this page because of Brazilian Doomers like yourself adding a popularity section when it's clear I can't find search results about this WAD being influenced by the ROX clan. Like I said before, feel free to create a wiki dedicated to GothicDM if you wish. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:42, March 22, 2013 (UTC) From Jazz, how to make custom monsters? Hi Justice Infinity, tried Boom Blox Wikia yet? Im dominating that Wikia with information. But how do i make a custom monster (example, a Max Damage head) because i want to keep up on my project VERY fast! and how do I put text into the game? i'm confused, being new to Doom Builder 2 and Skulltag! Help please! --Jazz-- :Nope and I don't plan on to. With that said, I removed you comment from the Troll WADs talk page because it's not supposed to be used to promote your projects, instead it's supposed to be about the article itself and ways to improve it. I also went ahead and reversed the edits to the Brad Carney (Carnevil) because your edit was mostly an opinion and examples on where the texture is being used when none of that was necessary. As far as your question you can register an account on the ZDoom forums and ask that same question and I'm sure that other members of that community would be glad to help you out. I'm mostly here to help maintain the wiki, not help others when it comes to modding because there's other places to ask such questions. It's also advised that if plan on editing here in the foreseeable future, that should you read the Doom Wiki Policies and guidelines. Justice ∞ (talk) 20:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) But i play skulltag, so does it use the same website as ZDoom? Thanks for answering and i, myself didn't really approve of the Brad Carney edit sooner or later. We should make articles for the Terry styled monsters, like Max Damage and Terry Crews. OK by you? Because i'm going to sign up on ZDoom soon! See ya in Jazz.WAD, and review it if possible by you! --Jazz-- :It doesn't Skulltag has it's own website, but the source port has been discontinued and Zandronum has been it's successor and also has it's own website. If you didn't approve of the edit on the Carnevil page, then why did you with that edit in the first place? I can't allow articles on custom monsters, items, weapons, etc. is because it's against the Doom Wiki policies. If you wanted to create those kind of articles, then it's best to create your own wiki and do them yourself. If you said in a previous comment (before I removed it due to self promotion), saying you're not allowed to create an account on Wikia, are you implying that you're too young to be editing a wiki? Justice ∞ (talk) 03:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Slade 3, and other news from Jazz Hi Justice infinity, it's been a week since the first time i went onto the ZDoom forums, about making monsters. They said i needed Slade 3, how do i use it and where do i download it? Also, if your bored check out Aquarius' Crappy Doom WADs because in JCpack, i laughed heavily when those snorting Bert (Zeus) heads came and killed NitroActive! WARNING! I have found a really irrelevant site called the Villains wikia and i went on and i got blocked for "Being one of those Gay Wikia Contributors" and i didn't have a chance to put new articles to the protagonist villains. They also posted Irrelivant pages. I mean really! They even called MikeMozart a villain so someone deleted that page and got banned for "Being a n00b" WTF? at least they didn't refer to Habbo Hotel i hate those events on that place Anonymous oh man! Also check out Mike Mozart's fail toys vids on youtube, and don't worry, i've been unblocked by the non-bad behaving Admin on the site. But don't block me because i need real help about this Slade 3! thanks for telling me about ZDoom because you will enjoy the time playing Jazz.WAD. If youre waiting; Flythruhere.net will keep you happy till Jazz lands on Earth! 20:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :You should probably look up more information about Slade 3 and learn what it does and can you please stop promoting your projects on my page? I would greatly appreciate it because, I really don't care about projects that you're working on. Same thing goes with topics that are irrelevant with the wiki. Justice ∞ (talk) 01:04, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Please do not correct International English usage This is explicit against Wikia policy. We have all editors on all side of all oceans. Do not correct Commonwealth (British English) spellings that you find here! As-salamu-Alaykum (talk) 02:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Can you please direct me to where it says something like this? Otherwise I was just correcting it in my English language. I run this wiki and I would be appreciated if people didn't tell me what to do. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :I too would like a link to the policy page where it states that editing just to change from one dialect to another is forbidden. On the contrary, the Harry Potter, The Casual Vacancy and His Dark Materials (the last two of which I admin) all have a strict language policy of "British English only", with editing of pages to make them conform to this, and nobody from Wikia has ever objected; I don't know if the Doom wiki has a language policy, but American English probably makes most sense. That being said, in the absence of a clear language policy making an edit just to change the dialect (either way) is nitpicking and not useful. The most important rule is, don't dictate to the admins. -- RobertATfm (talk) 03:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Please read this on Central Wikia. As-salamu-Alaykum (talk) 13:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well I read the spelling and grammar page on community central and it does not say that I have use the British English dialect. I have taken some semntences from the article and will quote them here. "For the English language Wikia, there is no preference among the major national varieties of English." Some more examples below: * Articles that focus on a topic specific to a particular English-speaking country should generally conform to the spelling of that country. For example: **article on the American Civil War: U.S. usage and spelling **article on Tolkien's Lord of the Rings: UK usage and spelling **article on Ayers Rock: Australian usage and spelling **article on the city of Montréal: Canadian usage and spelling The policies here on this wiki says that American English is strongly preferred, so it doesn't make much sense to recommend editors to follow the British English dialect. I went ahead and reversed the edits that you did to the skill level page back to the American's spelling of behavior. As Robert has said it's not useful to enforce this kind of policy since it's just nitpicking and pointless. Justice ∞ (talk) 01:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hexen: Edge of Chaos have be Establish Hexen: Edge of Chaos Page have be put up, I knew the section editing is very bad. Maybe you can help it. But However, please don't delete the section of topic (For example Plot and History). Because, one day the public may wanted the story about and how it have being developing since from 2004 until now. I will be making more Doom 3 Modification Page since Id have release the source code of the engine in 2011 ago. A lot of fan are starting to used this advantage to created their own project without of the usage of Doom 3 Content anymore. Stoudemire18 (talk) 13:44, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :The best I could do for was put a cleanup template so perhaps someone else with more knowledge could help improve the article. Please in the future be more careful with your edits because I had to clean up most them because of how poor they are. Also, it's not necessary to upload duplicate videos when one is only needed. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your edits I apologize. I will focus on making constructive wiki-content related edits in the future. — Kryptops Reply back from the last message I understood, sorry for the trouble to you need to solved. From now on, I only viewing the on this community. However, I will try to improved my grammar the best as I can. Stoudemire18 (talk) 02:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Also, Why I editing for the modification ? Because, no one willing to do so, due to fact they're Busy '' too much in online for the Multi-player. I wanted to make people to recognize the third party team work that they have done, while the original developer have failed to do so. All right, from now on, If I wanted to created another article. I will be ask you for permission to do so. Please don't be angry and frustrated from the the work that I have done. Thank you. Stoudemire18 (talk) 02:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not saying that you can't create new articles. It's just my issues with grammar. I personally advise not creating new article in the foreseeable future until your grammar is improved. You can probably try to create your own wiki and practice on improving your grammar skills or looking at other article on here and viewing exactly on how they are written. Justice ∞ (talk) 02:24, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I will try that frequency everyday. Also as from now on, I will informed the Admin including to creating another Article if it occurred. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Another one of those errors that I've seen is you saying However, for the next two episode, you could say: However, for the next two episodes, instead. Justice ∞ (talk) 06:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Gothic DM Popularity Part 2 yes, theres proof that gothic is popular. Just enter in zdaemon for one day and see it played everyday. And other proof: you can talk with server admins ( SDAKrawa, or XXXBruno-bbb) to see the server join numbers. Gothic DM is the most popular ever, more than 15000 net games played in one year. There´s not more solid evidence than this. It´s obvious that GothicDM is the top #1 wad of deathmatch in south America. :Why should I have to enter a server just for one day to see if this wad is popular? I still haven't changed my opinions from a few months and most likely never will. If I don't see sufficient search results proving this fact, then there's no reason to include as a part of the article. I personally don't see a reason to give Gothic DM the special treatment by including the wad's popularity from a certain country in the article, when no other wad article talks about popularity from a specific country. I don't want to have to protect this page again, but I will if I continue to see edits constantly re-adding the popularity fact especially when there are barely search results that could support this statement. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Semi-joke WADs Hello Justice Infinity. I think that semi-joke WADs do exist, even though it may be an "unofficial" category. For instance, there is this WAD called whatdafuck05.wad (NSFW) which has many crazy elements such as enemies and textures, but some levels are slightly more casual than others (i.e. MAP14). Beyond Reality has serious levels but there are strange/funny pictures in many maps, and it has a wacky secret level. Plus, in the Cacowards 2004 page, if you look at the "Best Mapper" segment, the guy who wrote this section referred the Nuts WADs series as semi-joke WADs. But, if this category does not really exist, well... sometimes i want to contribute so bad that i happen to write useless stuff :/ If i'm wrong, that's okay :) Bye! PS: English is not my first language so there maybe are mistakes. TehRockyGuy (talk) 16:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :It's better to do some research to see if something actually exists. I don't believe this kind of category exist, because it hard to tell if it's actually a joke wad or a serious wad. If it has some sort of humor, then it's a joke wad be default, so therefore there would be no reason for this semi-joke WADs category to exist. I suppose if you wanted to contribute something something this bad to the wiki, then I guess you could create a Beyond Reality page since it was one of the runner ups of the 19th annual cacowards. Justice ∞ (talk) 22:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC) JustAlex93's Edits I'll admit that I called Terry that, but I thought that I'd give the picture a better caption. Should've just called him a Son of a Gun instead. Ah well. JustAlex93 (talk) 19:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC)JustAlex93 :This also includes name calling so make sure to keep that in mind. Justice ∞ (talk) 22:23, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Respond back to your message I understood, I will ask you permission in the future for editing something that are required. After that, It will be other people to edited. Hey, I know how to put the videos into gallery. Can put some of the walkthrough video into gallery as well since it will help the article into much better looking for the public. If not, I just leave it for other people to do it. Stoudemire18 (talk) 06:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Permission has nothing to do with why I replied to you again discussing your edits. When I looked over more of your recent edits, I still saw the same problems I have had with it before as if you didn't improve. We don't need walkthrough videos posted on this wiki because they spoil too much of game, or in your case other Doom 3 mods. Justice ∞ (talk) 19:41, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Extra Secret Hey Justice The Toxic Refinery in Knee Deep in the Dead has an extra secret past the backpack full of ammo and the button. If you pull the switch, then look around the confined space (not in the gunk), there is a part of wall which tan coloured, but with no dirt texture. hit open and this slides back allowing you to get the minigun and about 60% in health regenerated. Just thought you should know. Cheers JoshJoshcheetah (talk) 02:58, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :It's [[E1M3: Toxin Refinery (Doom)|'Toxi''n''''' Refinery]]. And I presume you are referring to spot (I) on the map in that page. This secret is already listed (P) and has been for years. — RobertATfm (talk) 08:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply From Canadian Don't Starve Player Well now isn't this award haha. Let me explain, on the don't starve wiki their is a talk thing about a new weapon which is what that picture is, I wanted to ask the admin if I could upload it and his page linked me to this wiki to talk to him. So I went here and figured it was a personal wiki without looking at the top of the wiki and I added the picture to show him, to ask if I could add it to the wiki, which Is why I said "pergatory wiki" I thought it was his personal one. So I wrote him a message sent him the picture and waited. I am very sorry for interrupting things I would not have uploaded the picture If I knew this wasn't a real wiki. Again I am really sorry for doing this, I was unaware this was a real wiki, have a great day! Reply From Nunica To me, see also is a valuable section to have. Sorry if it had a redlink. --Nunica (talk) 02:06, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :It's only valuable if the section has articles that are similar to the specific one you are reading. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:48, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Captured marine Can we make a page about this item or whatever you wanna call it.Zamomblue222 (talk) 23:18, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :No, because it's against our policies to allow pages for mod specific items. Justice ∞ (talk) 06:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC)